Blood Lust
by Occult
Summary: I was ruthless; the epitome of a cold blooded killer. I don't remember what made me transform, but that strange, spirited priestess helped me revert back to the half demon that I forgot I was.
1. Transfixed

The idea for this fic was bouncing around in my head like a firecracker, so I thought I'd let it out for a bit.

This will be a lot shorter than my other stories, I'm guessing around 10,000 words at most?

I attempted something different--writing from our favorite hanyou's perspective.

Please let me know how you all feel about it in a heart-felt review!

* * *

_**Transfixed**_

The very first time I inhaled her scent —a fusion of liquid vanilla and a trace of honey— I had stopped my paroxysm. I had grown incredibly still, motionless. My surroundings blurred together, the variation of greens in the forest along with the dark browns of wood now identical. My rabid growling and hissing ceased along with my erratic breathing. All of my movements halted, including my attempt at freeing myself from my confines. I didn't know how long I had been against that godforsaken tree, the sacred sutras from those monks bound me prisoner. I barely remember losing control, but I _do _recall feeling empowered.

My untamed demonic blood was coursing through my veins, pumping through my brain. I smelled, tasted, and _craved _death. Those bastards would pay —I felt saliva forming in the corners of my mouth, thinking about the blood I would shed.

I felt such a rush, such an insatiable_ blood _lust. My claws, bloody and elongated, continued to scratch at the sutras, at the thick vines that continued to grow around me, trapping me.

I howled in realization.

Those damned monks were hypocrites!

Only dark magic could manipulate the environment at such a unrealistic speed. And they claimed _I_ was evil.

Humans were _sickening._

The vines continued to grow, now spiraling around my torso. I clawed in an attempt to free myself, screaming, yelling, howling. And then...

My nose went into overdrive.

I sniffed and sniffed until my nose felt numb, until that damned _luscious_ scent was embedded in brain, until I _tasted_ it. My eyes snapped open —hell, I don't even remember shutting them. Even with my hanyou senses, with my demonic side in full control, I had to squint in a desperate attempt to pinpoint the direction of this scent. My head nearly swiveled off of my neck as I scrutinized my surroundings, before halting my blood-shot eyes directly in front of me. I subconsciously ran my tongue over my now seeping fangs, my ears flickering at the sudden change of atmosphere. I remember the setting sun filtering through the covert of the trees, highlighting various areas along the forest floor. I began to hear footsteps, which in turn, brought that beckoning scent closer to me. Growing impatient, I began to fidget again, clawing at the bark of the tree, trying to get closer.

And then, I saw her.

I don't remember exactly how it happened.

The next thing I knew, this human girl was standing directly in front of me, making her scent practically bombard my senses.

It was beginning to make me hazy..

Her eyes caught my attention first, even with my demon half being in control.

They were so blue — too fucking _blue_. I don't just mean a shallow blue or anything, they were more like a wild ocean —turbulent , luxuriant, and docile at the same time. They were so round, I couldn't help but focus on their depth, the different shades, tints, and hues beckoning my attention like a moth to a flame. A rough breeze blew in our direction, causing her hair to fan out around us, forming a private curtain, shielding out the burning rays of the sun.

I sniffed again, gulping down her scent like a starved dog.

Something was _wrong_ here.

Why was I so drawn to this human girl?

Had she cast some type of spell on me?

Sensing her priestess aura, I growled, baring my fangs at her in a sickening fashion.

So the bitch thought she could cast a spell on me just like that? And I almost _fell _for it.

Her innocent eyes widened at the sight of me, making me smirk evilly.

"You ain't purifyin' me, _bitch_."

She frowned at my use of language more than likely, before stepping closer.

I stretched my hands out for her, attempting to rip her apart, my blood lust returning.

Before I could, however, she stealthily reached for the sacred sutras, tearing them off with ease, causing the vines to dissipate.

I was freed.

"I don't have any intentions of purifying you," she said, her eyes still wide.

"You've done nothing to me."

The sound of her voice made my ears twinge slightly, but I ignored it.

I flexed my claws, a maniacal smirk on my lips.

"I could rip you to shreds now, you foolish girl. You've just unleashed a powerful demon."

Said girl raised a brow, eying me in a way that I had never been eyed before.

Strangely enough, her gaze held no distaste or fear.

"I don't see a reason why you would have to do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

With that, the girl spun on her heel, her long locks tickling my nose in the process.

That little proud attitude she held pissed me off. Who the fuck did she think she was?

Grabbing her arm, I yanked her back, slamming her against the tree she had just freed me from.

Her lips parted at the sudden contact, those damned blue eyes of her wide in shock.

"You listen, _bitch_. I don't know who the fuck you think you are —"

"I'm _Kagome. _Ka-go-me. That's who I am, there's no thought required," she snapped, her brows furrowing in anger.

"Is this any way to thank the person that saved you?"

I was stunned that this little fiery wench had the audacity to even stand up to me.

Did she not see me?

Not only was I a hanyou, but I was _transformed._

I remember thinking how stupid that girl must have been.

And yet, as she shoved me aside and stomped off...

I found myself transfixed on her retreating figure.


	2. Strange Turn of Events

Thank you guys! Your positive feedback is the fuel to my muse! Please continue letting me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Strange Turn of Events**_

I was stupid.

That's the only way I could possibly explain my actions.

Dazed, moronic, and just plain senseless.

Well, maybe I should give my demonic half a bit more credit. I remember functioning on pure, raw instinct — thought procession had become somewhat foreign to me at the time. The moon had caught my attention that night, it was in the shape of a crescent, and the ethereal clouds looked translucent as they slowly blanketed the stars. I was sitting in the same tree that those cursed monks had bound me to for kami knows how long. Even while my soul had been completely devoured by my demonic blood, the night sky always seemed to find a way to calm me down, give me a feeling of pure bliss.

I know I sound all sentimental and shit, but if you had been there, you'd understand.

My demonic half was always raging, struggling to seek comfort in everyday activities such as eating and sleeping.

I scrunched up my face, exhaling roughly, thinking about the wench that had freed me. Ever since then, I hadn't been able to function like I normally did.

I hadn't been able to kill anymore of those fucking humans, it was if my quenchless lust for blood had been appeased. My claws sank into the bark underneath me as I growled fiercely.

That fucking priestess— I just knew she had put some type of spell on me. My blood called out for her, screamed for her scent to come back to me. I was beginning to ache for her to be near me again, to run my tongue over her skin, just to see what type of noises she'd make.

My claws sank deeper into the bark.

What the fuck did she do to me?

I remember my amplified feelings of anxiety, anger and confusion.

My blood pulsed unnaturally, and I knew exactly what I was craving so strongly.

I'd figure out what the bitch did to me.

I howled at the moon before jumping from my comfortable branch onto the forest floor, landing on the ball of my heels.

I sprung through the forest, my tongue gliding over my fangs deviously.

My nostrils flared, the various smells of the night air wafting into me. I smelled everything — the pine of the trees, a nearby lake, and even—

I smirked evilly.

The bitch's scent.

I can't explain into full detail what took place after that — only chunks of my memory fall into place when I think about it. I remember being crouched over in a nearby tree on the balls of my feet, spying into the village that carried her scent.

My claws were digging into the bark, piercing through the wood like tissue. My ears twinged as I felt warm trickles of dark crimson blood sliding down my hands from the force, but I paid it no mind.

I felt my eyes rolling— her fucking scent was even more powerful now. I gripped the bark tighter, now gaining a fear of losing my balance, and waited.

The small village wasn't bustling with activity, it was night after all, but for some inexplicable reason, I had had an inkling that my bitch would turn up pretty soon.

Call me psychic, or just plain genius, cause' right after that thought, a familiar silhouette emerged from one of the few huts.

My ears perked up, as my nostrils flared— I felt like I was on autopilot or some shit.

I needed to get closer.

I could barely see her anymore, as she was heading toward the woods, but I consumed my fill of her scent, jumping from tree to tree, following her silently.

I was going to get her alone.

I smirked at her foolishness— wandering around alone at night wasn't the wising thing to do.

After all, she could become prey to a _demon_.

My smirk grew wider.

She continued on, completely oblivious to my presence, ducking under branches, stepping over tiny holes in the forest floor.

The moon glistened over her frame , allowing me access to her features once more. I tried to ignore the cry that my demon blood had embedded in my brain.

I _fuckin' _tried.

When I say this, it may confuse you, but imagine how the fuck _I _felt.

I'll just continue with the story, and let you be the judge of my wild, bizarre, down right _stupid_ actions.

So anyway, I was following the wench, and then as I'm still perched in my tree, I saw her stop short of a lake, and strangely enough, those blue eyes looked _directly_ at me.

Those fuckin' _enticing, gorgeous_ blue eyes.

I stilled completely, waiting for her to scream, run,— something.

And yet, she tore her gaze away, stretching her arms over her head somewhat languidly.

It _was_ dark, and she _was _human, so of course she hadn't seen me.

I watched as she got cozy and plopped down on the grass, resting her back against the tree directly in front of me, her eyes on the night sky.

For some stupid reason, I took notice to how the night seemed to relax her as well.

Taking this as my opportunity, I dived down, landing pretty damn gracefully in front of her, my position mirroring that of an assassin— knees bent, right arm overlapping left— and I sure as hell felt like one.

My intentions were direct— get the bitch to break her spell on me.

If she refused— hey, I didn't think it would be _that _hard for my blood lust to return.

I stood slowly, languidly, my demonic eyes boring into hers.

She gasped and quickly stood, scrambling backward until her back came into contact with the tree.

"You," she whispered.

I smirked and cracked my knuckles, making my way toward her at an achingly torturous pace.

"Me."

"How did you find me?" she questioned, eying me up and down, her brows furrowed.

I tapped my nose, now only inches in front of her.

And that's when things went downhill.

I planned to get her to release my spell — hell, _anything_ other than what actually happened.

I was so fucking _weak_, pathetic.

S_tupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The moment I moved closer, I felt my eyes widen, felt my knees turn to jello.

I'd been smelling her since I spotted her, and even then I had felt _urges._

But being so close to her once again, having vanilla and honey clouding my senses, shrouding my proper judgment, I faltered.

I fucking _faltered._

I could no longer control myself, and I vaguely remembering my nose diving into the crook of her neck, practically _engulfing_ her entire entity. Her scent hit me instantly, stronger than it had ever been before. I moved closer, backing her against the tree completely, my hand resting against the bark.

She wasn't going anywhere.

I think that she gasped, but was probably too shocked and confused to push me away.

I groaned, feeling my eyes roll again.

"_Fuck."_

My claws dug into the bark once more— I tried to get a hold of myself.

I had never smelled anything like her before, something so strong, so _powerful._

Forcing myself to draw back, I locked onto her wide eyes, confusion etched into her features.

I had to focus, concentrate.

"What did you do to me?" I ground out, breathing heavily.

"Gods," I leaned back in, my body now flush against hers.

"I can't get _enough_ of you. Gods, why the _fuck_ can't I get enough?"

"I-I didn't do anything," she whispered, struggling slightly.

My hand — the one that wasn't digging its way into the tree behind her — grasped her arm roughly, holding her in place.

"Then why the fuck do I _feel_ like this?"

Silence.

I shook her slightly and drew back once more, my desperation taking a hold of me.

I didn't want to admit it, but my demonic half wanted what it wanted.

And Gods, it wanted _her._

"I-I don't know! I freed you, that's it!" she exclaimed, her eyes searching into mine.

"Like I said before, you've done nothing to me, so what reason would I have to curse you?"

Valid point.

"Besides," she continued.

"Priestesses only have the power of purification. There's no way that I could make you..." she trailed off, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

She bit her lip nervously, instantly drawing my eyes to the subconscious movement.

"Fuck," I cursed again, my nails sinking deeper into the bark.

"So why didn't you purify me?" I countered, trying to gain control over the situation once again.

She rolled her eyes, only making my want grow stronger for her at her defiance.

"I told you already, sheesh!"

"But you're a priestess, _Ka-go-me_," I mimicked, my eyes turning into slits.

"I'm a demon. It's your _job_ to rid the world of _my_ kind."

She frowned, before bravely reaching up to my hanyou ears, taking one between her index and middle finger, massaging it tenderly.

"It's not my_ job_ to do such an awful thing. I see you as no threat."

Against my better judgment, I felt my eyes become heavily lidded, my breathing now deeper.

Maybe if she hadn't of done that, just fucking _maybe_ things would have turned out differently.

"Damnit, bitch," I groaned, before placing a clawed hand to her neck, and pulling it toward me in a kiss.

Yeah, I know.

Fuckin' _pathetic_, ain't it?

I hunted down the bitch to interrogate and possibly _kill _her.

What do I end up doing?

Her scent spiked, making her all the more enticing.

Before I knew it, I was devouring her mouth, tasting, licking,_ sucking._

This wasn't no gentle, _'I'm so in love with you kiss.'_

It was fierce, rough, torrid, ambrosial, all the things that it _shouldn't_ have been.

Once I began, I couldn't get enough, and before I knew it, my hands were seeking refuge in that silky charcoal hair of hers, the individual strands fanning out over my wrists. I groaned in her mouth, her ample breasts pushed tightly against my chest.

Minutes had gone by, so reluctantly, I pulled back, breathing roughly. I watched her intently, her lips slightly swollen, those cheeks of hers flushed.

Seeing her that way made me think of the others things I could have been doing to make her get the same appearance.

She was also breathing roughly, a question mark on her face.

"You-you k-kissed me!"

She pointed a finger at me accusingly.

I chuckled.

When was the last time I had chuckled?

Damn girl.

"Bitch, I ain't hear you complainin'."

Her eyes rolled again.

"My name is Kagome, geez! Get it through that thick skull of— "

She suddenly cut off, her head tilting to the side slightly, in awe.

"What?" I snapped, not liking the sudden attention I was getting.

Her hands went up to my cheeks, her eyes wide.

"The purple scars on your cheeks— they're gone!"


	3. Uneasy Revelations

I know, I know! Finally, an update!

Enjoy, and please review!

I appreciate the time you guys have given this story, so feel free to continue to spoil it!

* * *

_**Uneasy Revelations**_

"The only reason I'm even going to this damned festival is because I'm still convinced you placed this curse on me," I grumbled, folding my arms in my sleeves.

"So don't get any damn ideas, cause it ain't like I like your damn company or anything, _damn _it!"

Did I sound resolute, unyielding, and fucking _serious_?

Hell _yea,_ I did.

Did she believe my words?

Judging by the way the corners of her lips curved up like a crescent, hell _no._

From the way that she smiled at that very moment, on that very day,_ I_ even questioned if I believed me, considering that just thinking about it still makes something ignite in my gut.

I had been following her for weeks, waiting and watching as she participated in her village's activities, such as going to the river for more water, and hanging robes up to dry. I was vigil of her presence every moment― my eyes followed her from my position in the trees.

I wasn't _stalking_ her, so shut the fuck up.

I just need to figure out why I'm so damned drawn to her presence.

So anyway, that brings us to this situation.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye― she was wearing a midnight blue kimono with bright red designs and flower things.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a couple of those hair sticks, while she wore a bit of red lip makeup, and her cheeks looked slightly pinker than usual.

What I'm trying to say is, she basically looked _different._

…

What?You waitin' for me to say that she looked_ beautiful_ and all that mushy shit?

Well...she did, _okay_? Shit, can't get any peace around here.

She was fuckin' nice looking, any man with eyes could see that, so save your "awes."

Anyway, she had asked me to accompany her to the Tanabata Festival, accusing me of always watching her, but making no move to _communicate._

What was there to say?

The last time I had been near her, I had nearly jumped her bones then and_ fucking _there!

Being around her had such a strange effect on me..

The fact that the stripes on my cheeks had vanished had been enough proof of that.

"InuYasha?"

She called out to me, her brows squished together in concern over my sudden less than talkative demeanor.

I still wasn't used to my name being spoke like that...

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk alongside her, the sun beginning to set in the covert of the trees.

People ogled me as if I were from a completely different universe, making me bare my fangs in warning, a guttural growl following immediately after. They ducked away from my sight quickly, making me smirk cockily.

"Do you have to growl? Sheesh," Kagome chided with a nudge of her elbow in my abdomen.

"Keh, why ain't you scared of me, wench? Those fuckers over there practically pissed themselves by just lookin' at me."

I knew that I was a sight to behold―my eyes were still blood shot red and my fangs seeped through my mouth, hovering over my lips. I held up my clawed hands for emphasis, smirking at the annoyed look she tossed my way.

I began to notice something else about Kagome as well.

In the many weeks that we spent together, she'd give me plenty of annoyed looks, sure, but sometimes, she looked at me in a _different_ way, too.

I'd see her gazing at me when she she thought I wasn't looking, those blue eyes of hers containing something that made me feel..._uneasy._

When I caught her looking, she'd quickly look away, her cheeks redder than a tomato.

I noticed that when we walked alongside one another, like now, that she'd _accidentally_ brush her hand up against mine, smiling as she did so.

And when she came out of her hut in the mornings, looking around for me, she stayed put until I showed up, and sometimes even scolded me for being late.

She knew that her scent drove me fucking crazy, and yet she would always remain so close to me, as if wanting me to act on the thoughts that plagued my mind every _fucking _minute of every _fucking_ day.

I hadn't quite known what to make of those actions at the time―the whole situation was just so strange.

No woman had ever showed me such attention.

Hell, just being around her was changing me so much.

Here I was, _talking _and associating myself with _humans _like a normal person. My brain wasn't functioning on pure instinct so much anymore, and I began to feel more like the way that I used to be so long ago.

Fucked up how I managed to undo all of this in one night.

Shit, I'm getting ahead of myself.

We continued to walk through the festival, and Kagome even tried to get me to participate in the little events and stuff.

I passed.

I did, however, enjoy watching her win all types of shit―from miniscule accessories, to some strange necklace that somehow ends up around my neck.

She smiled as she fondled the beads with her fingers, tugging on it for emphasis.

It was purple―had a few teeth-objects poking out every now and then.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded, not used to wearing anything but the fire rat kimono that my mother left me.

"My gift to you! And you can't deny it, or you'll hurt my feelings."

She winked and quickly ran her fingers over one of my ears, making it twitch anxiously in the process.

Shit.

Now I wanted to fuck her again.

See what I mean?

All of the unnecessary contact she kept administering to me was going to cause her to be on her fuckin' back in a matter of moments.

I growled as my demonic blood made its need quite evident, pulsing erratically and chanting what I already knew repeatedly.

I ignored it.

I was starting to believe less and less that this woman has a curse on me..

But if that's the case, why the fuck does my demonic half respond to her this way?

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Her voice broke through my thoughts.

We were now sitting next to each other on a hill, the sun now completely invisible as the stars began to illuminate the night sky.

At that very moment, something strange happened.

I had been transformed for many months before I had even met Kagome, so I'm not sure why this shit even happened.

It was the night of the new moon.

But you probably don't know what that means, so I'll break it down for you little fuckers, and you keep this shit to yourself.

Back when I was a hanyou, the night of the new moon was when I would be human―weak, emotional, all that shit that I despise.

But ever since I've been transformed, it hasn't affected me in any way possible, so I hadn't felt the need to hide until the night was over, like I would have if I weren't transformed.

So what I'm saying is, the fact that that night was the night of the new moon shouldn't have affected me.

_At all._

Hell, the only reason I even remember what happened was because I recently asked Kagome!

Once she began to explain it, it all came back to me at full force.

Anyway, for some reason, my demon blood took _complete _control.

It was if my human half no longer existed, which is why I almost had no memory of the night at all.

I remember yanking her toward me with a clawed hand around her waist, causing her to make that cute "Eep!" noise that she always did when she was surprised.

My nose instantly fled to her neck, inhaling roughly―I felt dizzy from how fucking _intoxicating_ it was.

I was curious to see if my bitch tasted nearly as good as she smelled, so my tongue darted out, sliding across the nape of her neck.

A gasp escaped her lips, her scent spiked, and I grew harder than I had ever _fuckin'_ been before.

I groaned―it was raw and guttural, raspy-like.

I wanted my bitch to _moan_.

And fuck me if I didn't make her.

I repeated the action, this time going as far as to suck on the lobe of her ear, swiping my fang across is gently.

I felt her shudder against my skin, my name broken on her lips.

Those _gorgeous, pink, puffy_ fucking lips.

I had needed to taste them again.

It was all I had wanted to do since the first time our lips met, among _other_ things of course.

"I-Inu..Yasha. W-what are you doing?"

So, my bitch had the gall to question me?

I growled lowly and crushed my mouth against hers in a primal need, flicking my tongue across her closed lips, demanding access to what fucking _belonged_ to me.

She complied, and in an attempt to bring her closer, my hands went to her waist and I hoisted her into my lap.

At that, she quickly pulled back, panting heavily.

Her lips were now pinker than normal; _swollen._

"InuYasha, what's going on? Why are you―"

I growled in warning, shutting her up immediately.

"_Mine."_

Her eyes widened at my declaration.

"But―"

My hands slid into the folds of her kimono, caressing the newly exposed skin as I slid it off of her shoulders.

She gasped, her entire upper body bright red, and quickly halted my movements, making me growl impatiently.

"InuYasha!"

"_Bitch," _I started, but froze immediately.

I picked up the sound of laughter coming our direction, so I wrapped my arms around my bitch and ran off into the forest.

oo)o**O**o(oo

I let her sleep.

I sat by a lake deep within the forest, my back against a tree.

My bitch sat comfortably in my lap, straddling me as her head rested against my chest.

After I dove off into the forest, she attempted to pull herself away from me, but I growled and nipped at her neck, causing her to give up until she fell asleep.

Hours had passed until those blue eyes of hers opened again.

"I-Inu...Yasha?"

I sighed and dove into the crook of her neck momentarily, inhaling her signature fragrance until I felt dizzy again.

My grip tightened around her as she attempted to get comfortable, blissfully unaware of how her constant shifting was _affecting_ me.

"_Bitch,_" I groaned when I felt the heat between her thighs through my hakama pants.

My hips rose to show her what she did to me, making her mouth open in a silent whimper.

"InuYasha.."

_Fuck, she moaned my name._

My hips rose again―I'd do _anything_ to hear that sound again.

I quickly shredded her kimono, too impatient to struggle with it.

She quickly shielded herself from my view with her arms.

"Don't you fucking _dare_," I groaned, the lust dripping from my voice like liquid, as I yanked her arms away.

My tongue immediately went to those twin targets―I sucked and licked her fucking delicious nipples until she mewled and moaned.

I felt her ground her hips against mine, matching my _every_ movement, causing my eyes to roll.

And then, it happened.

What happened, you ask?

The fucking _sun_ came up.

I remember stopping _everything_ all at once.

My sense flooded back to me―flooded back so quickly that I thought I'd drown.

My eyes widened as I took in the scene; I had to get out.

I shoved her away from me and jumped further into the forest, further into oblivion.

I heard her scream my name, heard the fluctuation of her voice; she was on the verge of tears.

Why wouldn't she be?

Every little action that I had noticed previously―her innocent touching, watching me intently―it all made sense.

She was in love with me.

_Fuck._

I didn't fucking need this.

I fled.

I fled like the bastard that I was.


End file.
